


Always time for coffee

by bubblegumharleyquinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Guess ill die, One Shot, another coffee shop au that no one asked for, here have some more of my sub bar spideychelle content guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumharleyquinn/pseuds/bubblegumharleyquinn
Summary: "Initially, fall break was meant to consist of books, studying, hiding in her bedroom watching history documentaries and more books. That’s what Michelle had been planning. Instead, it was now rainy walks home, cleaning cups and forcing herself to crack a tired smile at whoever came in."Michelle gets a job as a barista at her new local coffee shop, and a certain Peter Parker decides to start visiting regularly. Another coffee shop AU oneshot that no one asked for.





	Always time for coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup I'm Megan I'm 18 and I never fuckin learned how to write!!  
> So after a few months of writer's block I'm back at it again with this short coffee shop AU. Hope y'all enjoy

Initially, fall break was meant to consist of books, studying, hiding in her bedroom watching history documentaries and more books. That’s what Michelle had been planning. Instead, it was now rainy walks home, cleaning cups and forcing herself to crack a tired smile at whoever came in. Still, when her mother announced that the new indie coffee joint was looking for new temporary takers she wasn’t about to turn down the chance to earn something. After all, Michelle liked coffee; it was the perfect accompaniment to a good story, and working there gave her another chance to be observant, something she was very good at.

The first day started off busy and tedious, but the next few gradually became calmer. Michelle’s favorite time of the day was an hour or so just before she was allowed to go home; when the yellow lamps inside the cafe were on and glowing and customers voices were only a mere murmur. It was also in this time of day that a certain boy began visiting the shop. Peter Parker; who sat behind her in chemistry and was a fellow decathlon teammate. Michelle often sat near him and his best friend Ned during lunch at school, mainly because she felt as if they were the closest she had to actual friends. She appreciated his energetic personality but always wondered why he was often so on edge about things. Probably because of that Stark internship he always talks about, she had told herself.

It was early Thursday evening when Michelle was sleepily polishing another round of ceramic coffee cups, when the little metal bell at the top of the door rang as it opened, letting in another blast of freezing New York air. Sure enough, he sat himself down on one of the stools near the counter and gazed up at her with chestnut eyes and a lopsided grin. “One caramel macchiato please…..with extra sugar. I guess maybe you should have guessed that by now.” She raised an eyebrow before taking the caramel syrup from the shelf. “..Coming right up” After she placed the steaming cup on the counter, she stared at him for a moment, then asked the question she’d been meaning to spit out earlier. “Hey. I’m just curious to know why you come here every day. Never thought you were a coffee kind of guy.” “ Are you _kidding_? I love coffee! This place is also near my apartment, so I like to come here after my…….Stark internship. Keeps me pepped up, y’know? So I’m still feeling ready.”

He takes a sip before grinning at her again. “Alright - my turn I guess. How long have you been working here? I didn’t think you did much outside of school and decathlon.”

Michelle gives a weary sigh. “Only since the end of last week. It’s alright I guess. Money….and hey! You’d probably know a lot more about me if you’d ever bothered to have a good conversation with me before!”

“We _have_!”

“Oh yeah? Besides you texting me for chem homework answers and that one time you and Ned told me how you met Spider-man I don’t think so.” He took another sip of his coffee. “Well, I guess we’re on our way to having one right now! What time does your shift finish? I could walk you home!”

* * *

 

And so began the evenings spent huddled under an umbrella, warm cappuccinos cupped in hands, discussing everything from theories for the beginning of the universe to the types of pet’s they’d eventually own. Peter wanted a dog, one that would jump and lick his face and also cuddle at his feet at night. Michelle was more of a cat person; she already owned a small tabby named Tiger but she’d always dreamed of owning a black cat, with piercing green eyes that she’d name midnight, or shadow. The evenings would always end with an awkward goodbye, that, as the days progressed turned into hugs.

All until it was two days before school was due to start, and the ending of Michelle’s time at the cafe. Peter had been particularly anxious that night; he’d come in with a black eye and a number of noticeable bruises on his nose and chin. She’d wanted to ask why they were there but stopped herself - If he wanted to say he’d probably tell her, so instead she grabbed an ice bag from the freezer and handed it to him. Michelle had insisted on walking him home first,wanting to make sure he was taken care of.

“Peter, isn’t your aunt going to ask why you look like you’ve been knocked around? I mean, I’m guessing it’s nobody's business but-”

“Listen. It’s all okay. It’s nothing for you or her to worry about. Just...sometimes you’ve got to look out for the little guy, y’know?”

As they reached his apartment building, Peter turned to face her, taking her hands in his and gazing back at her. “ This past week has honestly been...amazing, MJ. I’m really glad we finally both got to know each other better.” She smiles softly at this, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Y’know what? I think this is definitely for the better”, she says before leaning in to press her lips against his. Their kiss feels warm and unexpected, yet _oh_ so right, and it’s no surprise to Michelle that Peter tastes very slightly of coffee.

Afterwards Peter is smiling again and whispering goodbye into her ear before they part ways. Michelle is walking back home in the October rain, clutching a cold cappuccino in her hands knowing that things at school won’t be the same again. But for now, she’s happy, because she knows that now there’s time for a little more conversation, time for more warm hugs under umbrellas and kisses that taste of new beginnings, that now, there is always time for more coffee.


End file.
